Pretty Colors
by Shanalaa
Summary: A badly injured Leo is given Morphine, which leads to a surprise for Don. Drabble, very light LeoDon slash


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I am very sad.

Also posted over at Turtlecest and damn the formatting that made Favorite come out so weird. I'll try this again and, if it doesn't come out, just do a search on Google for it. It's not hard to find. http://community. light slash between Leo and Don. Nothing major.

Pretty Colors

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!"

Splinter jumped to his feet and hurried out of his room at the sound of Donatello's near frantic voice. He was just in time to see his son disappearing into the infirmary and hurried over to the room to find Donatello hurriedly setting out medical supplies.

"Donatello! What happened?" the old rat asked, fear creeping through him.

"We were attacked, Sensei," Donatello replied, never once pausing in his motions. "Leo was hurt pretty bad. I need you to get some hot water ready, we're gonna have to clean him up before we can tend his wounds. Raph and Mikey will be here with him right away."

Despite wanting to question his son, Splinter fought back his parental worry and hurried to do as the other asked. He would find out what had happened soon enough.

He returned just in time to see Donatello holding a small bottle in one hand, a needle in the other. He was gazing at the bottle and chewing his lower lip, as though hesitant about the contents within. Moving closer, Splinter saw it was the Morphine that April had managed to get for them some time ago, after their battles had started growing more and more dangerous.

"Leg broken in at least two places, several cracked rips and numerous wounds that need stitching," Donatello murmured, looking up at his father. "Some of the wounds came from the Foot, but the broken leg and cracked ribs came from the wall he didn't manage to get out of the way of in time. I know he hates being drugged, but I think he's gonna need this."

Hearing the sound of voices, Donny put the bottle and needle down next to the other supplies and the pair hurried out into the main room, where Mikey and Raph were exiting the elevator, bearing a crude stretcher between them in which held Leo. Splinter drew in a breath at the sight of his blood covered eldest son, who was actually conscious, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted in pain as he struggled not to cry out. "Easy, my son," Splinter murmured as he walked along side the stretcher. "You're home now."

Leo, his eyes still tightly shut, raised a hand and Splinter immediately grasped it, squeezing reassuringly. In the infirmary, they lay the stretcher down on the bed, deciding they would not remove it as they did not want to aggravate his injuries further. Splinter took up position on one side of his son, with Donny on the other.

Leaning down, Donny spoke softly to his brother. "Leo, I want to set your leg before we take care of your other injuries. Now...I know you're in a lot of pain. I have the Morphine that April got for us right here. I know you don't like being drugged, but I think you should take some. The pain's just gonna get worse."

Leo shook his head. "N...No. J-just s-set it, D-Donny."

Donatello sighed, glancing up at Splinter before nodding and moving to the foot of the bed. Splinter looked from Leo to Donny, then stood and gestured for Mikey and Raph to take up positions on either side of their brother.

Automatically, each took a restraining grip on Leo, whose eyes flickered open and then closed again. Carefully, Donny removed the make shift splint they had put on the leg topside, listening to Leo's breathing quickening and growing harsher as he took a firm grip and pulled. Leo's scream was expected, but everyone jumped nevertheless and both Mikey and Raph had to struggle to hold their brother down, whose screams only increased as his movements effected his cracked ribs. After a moment of this chain reaction, he went limp in the bed, gasping and sobbing.

Donny reapplied the splint to keep the leg immobile until a cast could be put on, eyeing Leo as he did. He didn't like to see any of his brothers in pain, and the fact that Leo didn't need to be made him angry. 'Stuff it,' he thought, grabbing the bottle and needle. 'He can yell at me later if he wants.'

He quickly cleaned an area of Leo's arm, filled the needle and injected him. "All right," he said quietly as he put the needle down. "Let's get him cleaned up."

Mikey and Raph each grabbed a bowl of water and took up assistant positions as Don and Splinter began carefully cleaning the blood from Leo in order to tend his other wounds. Leo, in the meantime, was quickly succumbing to the effects of the morphine. The pain that had been dominating his features melted away, replaced by a silly little grin.

"Wow," he breathed, his eyes flickering around the room. "What pretty colors we have in here."

"Are you all right, my son?" Splinter questioned.

Leo's gaze moved to his father and blinked owlishly at him. After a few seconds, he turned his head, his gaze finding Mikey and whispered loudly, "Mikey! There's a really big rat who looks just like Master Splinter right next to me!"

Mikey raised an eye ridge, exchanging a glance with Raph before saying, "Uh, that is Master Splinter, bro."

Leo blinked. "Really?" A wide smile crossed his lips as he looked back at Splinter and exclaimed, "Hi Father!"

With a slightly bemused look in his eyes, Splinter nodded and said, "How do you feel, Leonardo?"

Leo grinned happily and laughed, "Totally radical!" He glanced around, then lowered his voice and said, "I had an accident and I broke my leg...and maybe some ribs too. Don't tell Master Splinter, though, it'll only worry him."

Splinter nodded, deciding it was best to just play along. "Of course. Mums the word."

"Mum," Leo repeated, his gaze returning to roam the room. "Mummmm. Hm, we don't have a mummm." His eyes flickered back to Splinter and he grinned again. "Guess you're our mummmm too, father!" Suddenly, his eyes widened and he sat bolt upright, causing all to cry out in surprise.

"Hey!" Don exclaimed, eyes wide in fright for Leo's internal injuries. "Leo! Lay down and stay still!" He quickly forced Leo to lay back down again, giving him a stern glare. Leo ignored him, looking at Splinter as he exclaimed, "Father! We've been so totally rude! We haven't had Saki over for tea since we moved here!"

"We can't have Saki over for tea, Leo," Don was the one to answer. "He was exiled to that asteroid, remember?"

Leo paused, appearing to think about this before saying, "Oh yeah. Well then, we should have Karai over. She's very pretty, you know. Hey! You think I have a shot with her?"

"About as much as a Bull Elephant does," Raph muttered as Mikey snorted.

Any reply Leo had was halted as a worried, female voice called out, "Guys?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Guys! I think that pipe over there just spoke to me! And it has April's voice!"

"In here, April!" Mikey called back, grinning. A few seconds later, April entered the room, arms filled with more medical supplies.

"April!" Leo exclaimed happily. "It is you! Guess what!"

"What?" April asked cautiously.

"I have six arms! Is that awesome or what!"

Mikey laughed at the look on April face and said, "He's high on morphine."

Understanding filled April's eyes and she moved to the counter, saying, "I brought more supplies, Donny. Do you want me to get started on the cast for you?"

"I'd appreciate that, April," Donny replied, not looking up from his stitching of a small wound.

Leo's gaze remained locked on April as she set to work, seemingly fascinated by her. After several moments of silence, he called out, "Hey April! Have I ever told you how pretty your hair is?"

April looked up and smiled. "No, Leo, you haven't."

"It really is very pretty," Leo continued. "Do you think I could have hair like yours when I'm your age?"

Mikey nearly fell over from laughing so hard and Raph, grinning, said, "We really need to be taping this."

"You will do no such thing, Raphael," Splinter admonished. "Your brother is injured and not in his right frame of mind. Do not dishonour him by taking advantage of that."

Raph lowered his gaze. "Yes, Master," he muttered. Leo, having lost interest in what was going on, began humming nursery rhymes to himself. Slowly, his eyes closed and the humming grew fainter until he slipped into sleep, much to Mikey's disappointment. The youngest turtle silently wondered if Leo would be this much fun drunk and decided to confer with Raph about it later.

April had finished with the casting by the time the others had finished cleaning and dressing Leo's wounds and, while the other three cleaned up, April and Don worked on casting Leo's leg. Occasionally, Leo would mumble something nonsensical and even giggle, but other than that, he stayed still and allowed the pair to work.

When they finished, April began cleaning up their mess while Don gathered some pillows so they could elevate Leo's leg. Carefully, he lifted the limb and April slid the pillows into place.

"Okay," he murmured tiredly. "I think we're done. Thanks April."

April smiled and squeezed Donny's shoulder. "Anytime, Donny. You look tired. You should get some sleep."

"I will," Don replied. "Just gonna give Leo another once over. Make sure I didn't miss anything." April nodded, squeezing his shoulder again before leaving the room with more things for the trash. Alone, Donny carefully looked over his handy-work and, as he gently probed at one area, Leo stirred.

"Donny," he mumbled, his hand lifting and finding its way to Donny's arm.

"Hey, Leo," Donny murmured back. "Sorry to wake you. Just making sure all the stitches are holding."

"Love you, Don," Leo sighed and a little smile passed Donny's lips as he glanced up and saw that Leo was still drifting in the effects of the morphine. "I love you, too, bro," he replied, giving Leo's hand a squeeze before removing it from his arm so he could move more freely.

"No," Leo breathed, his hand returning to Donny's arm. "I love you. As more than a brother." His hand began moving lightly up and down Donny's arm and the purple-banded turtle froze in surprise.

He looked at the hand stroking his arm and then up into Leo's foggy eyes. 'It's just the morphine talking,' he thought, shaking off his surprise. "Go back to sleep, Leo," he whispered, catching Leo's hand and placing it back on the sheet.

He began to lean over Leo to check the bandages binding his ribs when Leo's hand suddenly shot up, clamping down on the back of Don's neck and, before the younger turtle could react, he found himself being yanked down, his lips pressing into Leo's.

Shocked, he didn't move as Leo's lips moved against his, and it was only when he heard a noise from outside the room that he thought of resisting. Getting his balance, he pushed up, easily breaking Leo's hold on him and, gasping, took a quick step back, staring at his brother, wide-eyed.

Leo just smiled dopily at him. "Been wanting to do that for a long time," he mumbled, his heavy eyes drifting closed. "Was nice," he sighed.

Donny watched him warily for a moment before cautiously approaching and verifying that the elder had, indeed, gone back to sleep. 'Just the morphine talking,' he thought again, though with less certainty this time.

He couldn't stop the slight tremble in his hands as he finished checking Leo's bandages, then silently slipped from the room to let his brother sleep. He closed the door behind him and simply stood there, gazing at nothing as he thought about Leo's kiss. 'Didn't mean anything,' he thought, almost desperately. 'He was high. He probably won't even remember any of this.'

"Hey Donny!"

He jumped and looked up, finding Mikey looking at him curiously and with a hint of concern. "You okay, bro? You look a little shell shocked."

The younger turtle couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips at his own words. Don gave a weak smile. "Yeah, Mikey, I'm fine. Just...tired." A rare, serious look slipped into Mikey's eyes.

"Go get some sleep, bro. The rest of us will keep an eye on Leo."

Don nodded and considered warning his brother to watch out for wandering hands but shook himself and headed to his room without a word. Inside, he leaned against his door, Leo's words and actions echoing in his mind. His fingers touched his lips and he shook his head, not ready to address the feelings stirring in his gut. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever be ready.

"He won't remember anything anyway," he mumbled once again as he climbed into his bed. As he drifted off to sleep, however, a voice deep within his subconscious whispered, 'But you will...'

END


End file.
